This invention relates to a device which can be used to aid a golfer in developing good putting technique and more particularly to a device which enable a golfer to practice aligning his dominant eye directly over the ball or in back of the ball in line with the cup while he is putting.
Putting is one of the more difficult golf strokes to master. One reason why many people experience difficulty in putting is because they are not aware of the proper way to align the ball with the cup. Proper alignment is as, if not more, important to accurate putting as a proper grip and stance.
It has been determined that a golfer must maintain his head stationary while addressing the ball during putting and other types of strokes. Devices have been developed which attach to the golfer's head to let him know if his head remains still during the stroke.
While maintaining the head stationary the golfer must align the ball with the cup. Some people advocate that the eyes should be centered over the ball. A device has been developed which shields the golfer's vision from all objects other than the ball itself and which provides for means to center the head over the ball.
However, these devices fail to recognize what I believe is the proper putting technique and that is that the dominant eye should be aligned with the ball similar to the alignment method used in playing billiards. In addition, instead of shielding the eyes from everything but the ball the dominant eye should have an unrestricted view of the ball and of the cup so that proper alignment can take place. Experiments have shown that many golfers putt better by being able to look at the cup instead of the ball which results in the putter stroking through the ball instead of at it.